1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to retractable window shades and more particularly relates to retractable window shades of adjustable width.
2. Prior Art
Retractable window shades have been well known for many years. To provide a proper fit for the shades for windows of various widths, it is necessary to adjust the width of the entire shade assembly. A retractable shade assembly customarily consists of a sheet of vinyl or other material, a roller to which the sheet of material is attached, a spring driven motor for driving the roller and a light weight slat inserted in a seam along the bottom edge of the shade material to provide rigidity. The sheet may be made of a flexible material, such as a vinyl material which has been provided with tear lines parallel to one edge of the material, along which the material has been weakened, and may readily be torn to facilitate fitting of the shade to a window. Prior art shades have used rollers and bottom slats which must be cut by a saw or a like instrument. Furthermore, even when a shade is provided with tear lines, the lower edge of the material which is folded over and seamed, to house the bottom slat, must be cut at the seam by a knife or similar device.